peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Seedling
Seedling was a Dutch band from Amsterdam, Netherlands between 1996 and 2004 and were under record contract with the Transformed Dreams label. Members consisted of Marg van Eenbergen (vocals and guitar), Bas Jacobs (bass), Susanne Linssen (violin and vocals) and Mariken Smit (drums) After the band split, Bas Jacobs continued his side project Pfaff. Susanne Linssen joined the band Hospital Bombers who in 2007 delivered their first record. Marg van Eenbergen operates under the name Gram and released her debut album Four-letter Word in 2008. Links To Peel Peel discovered the band in early 2000 after being given some of their records by their label Transformed Dreams during a visit to Groningen. The following year he saw the group perform at the Noorderslag festival in the city, later citing them as the best band he saw there that year http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/01_November_2001. At the end of 2001, listeners voted Seedling's track 'Sensational Vacuum' at number 37 in the 2001 Festive Fifty. In 2003, Peel nominated their song 'I'm Jill's Smoking Revenge' as single of the month in March 2003 (Peel's Record Box) and the album 'Let's Play Boys And Girls' as album of the month in June 2003 (Peel's Record Box). Festive Fifty Entries *2001 Festive Fifty: Sensational Vacuum #37 Sessions 1. Recorded: 2001-05-16. Broadcast: 16 May 2001. *Sensational Vacuum / Cool Baby My Hips Go Woo / Every Match Must Crash And Burn / High On The Downside / William Tell Me 2. Recorded: 2002-01-20. Broadcast: 11 April 2002. *The Upshot / Attack / About To Fall / Put Your Hand Under My Shirt 3. Recorded: 2003-06-05. Broadcast: 24 July 2003 *Pink Volvo / Hey Man / Headnoiz / Ms Jackson Live *01 November 2001: live set for One Live at Birmingham Custard Factory. #Cool Baby My Hips Go Woo #The Upshot #Put Your Hand Under My Shirt #William Tell Me #Add It Up Other Shows Played ;2000 *27 January 2000: William, Tell Me (CD mini album-Sham Pain) Transformed Dreams ;2001 *09 January 2001: William Tell Me / World's End (CD: Transformed Dreams Sampler) Transformed Dreams *17 January 2001: This Is As Far As It Goes (CD - Sham Pain) Transformed Dreams *21 January 2001 (BBC World Service): William, Tell Me (LP - Sham Pain) Transformed Dreams *24 January 2001: Chemical Marker (CD - Sham Pain) Transformed Dreams *25 January 2001 (Radio Eins): This Is As Far As It Goes (CD - Sham Pain) Transformed Dreams *28 January 2001 (BBC World Service): This Is As Far As It Goes (LP - Sham Pain) Transformed Dreams *01 February 2001: Every Match Must Crash and Burn (CD: Elevator Tourist) Transformed Dreams *22 February 2001: Every Match Must Crash & Burn (CD - Elevator Tourist) Transformed Dreams *22 February 2001 (Radio Eins): unknown (zip file of Radio Eins tracklistings mentions a title that does not exist - A Town Too Small To Go Underground) *22 February 2001 (Radio Eins): Chemical Marker (CD - Sham Pain) Transformed Dreams *27 February 2001: Cool Baby, My Hips Go Woo (CD - Elevator Tourist) Transformed Dreams *06 March 2001: High On The Downside (LP - Elevator Tourist) Transformed Dreams *15 March 2001: Sick Boy Sound Man (CD - Elevator Tourist) Transformed Dreams *15 March 2001 (Radio Eins): High On The Downside (LP - Elevator Tourist) Transformed Dreams *25 December 2001: Sensational Vacuum (CD - Elevator Tourist) Transformed Dreams FF #37 ''(JP: 'Well, that's a bit of a surprise, but a welcome one, I have to say. First Dutch band of the night.')'' ;2002 *15 January 2002: Cool Baby, My Hips Go Woo (split 7" with Melys) Transformed Dreams *16 May 2002: Cool Baby, My Hips Go Woo (split 7" with Melys) Transformed Dreams ;2003 *13 March 2003: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge (7") Transformed Dreams *27 March 2003: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge (7") Transformed Dreams *15 April 2003: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge (Split-7" With Dayglo Superstars: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge/Action Hero) Transformed Dreams *22 May 2003: Dutch Disease (LP - Let's Play Boy & Girls) Transformed Dreams *29 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Dutch Disease (LP - Let's Play Boy & Girls) Transformed Dreams *04 June 2003 (Radio Mafia): Dutch Disease (LP - Let's Play Boys And Girls) Transformed Dreams *19 June 2003: Endora (LP - Let's Play Boys And Girl) Transformed Dreams *26 June 2003: Put Your Hand Under My Shirt (LP - Let's Play Boys And Girls) Transformed Dreams *26 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Put Your Hand Under My Shirt (LP - Let's Play Boys And Girls) Transformed Dreams *03 July 2003: Disclaimer (LP - Let's Play Boys And Girls) Transformed Dreams *23 July 2003: Sunshine & Grime (LP - Let's Play Boys And Girls) Transformed Dreams *31 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Sunshine & Grime (LP - Let's Play Boys And Girls) Transformed Dreams ;2004 *08 January 2004: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge (single) Transformed Dreams External Links *Wikipedia (Dutch language) *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists